When Your Dreams Are No Longer In Sight
by Hawkelion
Summary: It's the first day of senior year for most of the glee club, and nobody has heard hide nor hair of Rachel, and boy are they pissed. Many of them are more than ready to give her a piece of their minds. But there's something very off about her...
1. Chapter One: Anger

**Okay I think publishing this now is a terrible idea, as it's not even closed to finished, and knowing me if I start publishing this now I may never finish this. Here's hoping that does not happen. Since unlike my first fic for this genre this is not completely prewritten, I have no clue how often I'll be updating. I also am not sure quite where I'm taking this story yet. But please if your reading this, bear with me. Usually what my brain does give me turns out to be pretty good, or so I'm told. Also, though there will be some romance in this between Finn and Rachel, they are not the main focus here. Anyways, hope you enjoy this extremely short setup. And excuse any glaring spelling grammar mistakes please :/. I'll get the next chapter up at around... probably 9 or so tomorrow/today because of library stuff and rehearsals. Enough of my babbling, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's amazing characters.**

**Song: I'm Not Waiting in Line- Train (basically the song I put on repeat while writing a chapter that may or may not reflect events of the chapter itself.)**

* * *

><p>To say Finn was angry with Rachel was an understatement. They had gotten together after Nationals, and school had gotten out, and everything had been wonderful, finally they're relationship was working, no lies, no jealousy. Just the two of them. Then suddenly a week into summer vacation, she had gone on vacation to Los Angeles with her dads, and she stopped returning his texts and calls. So he tried going over to her house to ask why when she had returned. He was told by her father Leroy that she couldn't see him. He asked if he should come back later some time. The man simply replied not to bother, shutting the door in the boy's face with a torn look on his face. Nevertheless, Finn had tried, with no success, to contact the girl he had fallen in love with. To no avail. Eventually her dad's just stopped answering the door at all. Hiram even begged him once to stop trying, and the shorter man broke down crying, leaving Finn very confused as once again Leroy closed the door in his face, dragging his husband back inside to console him. So no, Finn wasn't angry at her. He was furious. Furious that she had taken to ignoring him, sending her dad's to turn him away, with absolutely no explanation. But what he'd heard from the other members of New Directions was that she hadn't talked to any of them from about the same time. Most were angry. A few were worried at first, but soon even that gave way to anger. Clearly she thought she was too good for them. That she had gone through another diva stage and suddenly none of them were appropriate people to have relations with. Somewhere deep inside Finn knew that was bullshit, Rachel had nobody else to turn to, why would she turn the few friends she had gained away? But he was too enraged at the lack of explanation to think it through. And so was everyone else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully following chapters will be significantly longer. Also, I think I may sort of kind of have some of the events from The Purple Piano Project and I Am Unicorn, but not completely and if I do there'll be a different twist to them. Not going beyond I am Unicorn, and definetley not doing the whole Quinn wants custody thing. Also, Mercedes may become a pseudo-villain to this story, which I had not been planning, but then she made me all mad at her in this latest episode. Whatever my brain decides, and whatever it is probably won't be permanent. So, please review :D They make me write faster! (this is a blatant lie don't listen to me.) Whatever fine, but they do make me happy, and happy me is more likely to write than not happy me. My default is not happy. Look even in text I talk to much.<br>**


	2. Chapter Two: Confrontation

**So here's chapter 2, as promised. Thank you all so much for the alerts and favorites. It made my shitty day just a little brighter. I'm just gonna not "talk" anymore and let you all get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: Though it would make me eternally happy, I do not own Glee**

**Song: If Looks Could Kill- Heart**

* * *

><p>It was their first day of senior year, and Finn was determined to put the frustration he had at a certain petite brunette to very good use. He was all raring to confront her, call her out in front of the entire student body. But when he saw her, he decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea. This was bizarre, he remembered thinking. Not in any of his years had Finn seen a kid escorted to through school by their parent. But there she was, walking down the hallway, eyes downcast, with her father Leroy's hand gently on her shoulder, following her to her first class. She looked a little less than up to Rachel Berry standards. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and some of her clothing was wrinkled, something he knew Rachel hated.<p>

"What the hell is that?" came Mercedes voice next to him. Finn turned to see Mercedes and Kurt standing next to him, watching as Rachel and her father turned into her AP Government class. Kurt gave a scoff.

"Looks to me like she's scared some of us will mentally disembowel her for treating us like dirt." Kurt said, his voice laced with venom. Finn grunted, his eyes narrowing. Kurt had a point; he knew some of the Glee kids, though not malicious, could be very emotionally scarring when scorned.

Whatever, I don't care if she's with a parent or not, she's still giving me some answers _today_." he grumbled, storming to his next class. Finn didn't find the time to talk to her until lunch period, but when he did he planted himself firmly in front of her so she couldn't quite reach the lunch line. She actually almost bumped into him, but Leroy halted her at the last second. Finn glared down at her, but she did not look back up at him. Leroy broke the silence first.

"Finn. What do you want?" he asked, Finn frowned.

"I actually wanted to talk to Rachel. Alone, if that's okay." he said, trying to sound kind, but he knew it sounded strained. Rachel patted her dad's hand.

"It's okay Dad, give us a few seconds." she whispered, still not looking anywhere but straight ahead. Leroy didn't look to happy about leaving her anywhere, but eventually he released his seemingly perpetual grip on his daughter and walked over to a corner of the cafeteria. Finn looked down at the short girl, willing her to look at him. But she still wouldn't.

"What is it Finn?" she asked, her voice quiet. Finn resisted the urge to shout, or punch something, enraged that she'd even had to ask.

"What do you think Rachel? You suddenly stop talking to me over the summer, your dad's won't let me come near you, say you can't and won't see me! I thought we had something special Rachel, why did you just stop talking to me! And everyone else too! Is it something I did because frankly I don't see what the hell I could have possibly done this time!" he whisper-shouted. The girl flinched at his venomous tone, but still did not look at him.

"I am sorry Finn, really I am. But it's nothing you did. It's me. I just…. I'm not enough for you, can't you see?" she whispered. Finn was seriously having trouble hearing you over the roar of the cafeteria, which was bizarre due to her normally overly loud behavior. Everything was off about her, but frankly Finn was too focused on his anger to notice of care.

"Not good enough for me? I was the one who had to win you back and suddenly you think you're not enough for me? Are you stupid?" he yelled this time. At this Rachel looked around, apparently trying to get her father over there because as soon as she did so he began to move swiftly back towards them. Finn couldn't stand the fact she wouldn't look at him. So finally he snapped, and reaching under her chin, he forcefully pulled her face up, forcing her to look him in the eye. What he saw terrified him. Her eyes were dead. There was literally no life in them at all. As she stared at him her eyes remained blank. Nothing at all in her eyes responded to his sudden forcefulness, though he felt the rest of her tense at it.

"Finn Hudson you will unhand my daughter immediately or I will press charges." Leroy's voice said over Rachel's shoulder. Finn gulped, and slowly released her chin. Leroy placed his hand back on his daughter's shoulder, leading her past Finn and towards the lunch line. But not before he had seen that her dead eyes had begun to tear.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up. I have it written, but I wanna finish chapter 5 before I post it. And idk when I'll be in the mood to write again now. Hopefully the gleeathon tomorrow will cheer me up. It's funny, cuz up until rehearsals, I was having a fantastic day. The SophomoreJunior English teacher had "Write a metaphor, because they're important" on the board so I had to put a gold star next to that, and we found out in drama that the guy playing my son in the play looks almost exactly like Luffy from One Piece** **when they put a straw hat on him. Plus I got to say "die potato"... But then rehearsals came around and self consciousness and a remark from the teacher I trust the most kind of brought everything down. So yeah, sorry if it takes awhile for the next chapter to go up. Anyways, review and stuff. I hope maybe this story brings a little brightness to your day.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Problem

**So this is super short, but I decided to put it out here. I'm not gonna say much cuz I'm in the middle of a gleeathon with one of my best friends. So yeah, enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**Song: Blind- Ke$ha**

* * *

><p>Finn was determined to confront her again; he wasn't done with her yet. He watched as her father walked her into the choir room, and then left. Finn found this odd, as he had not left her at any class during the day. He had sat in the back, so he'd heard, and watched as his daughter did nothing but stare at the teacher. Finn waited for Leroy to be long gone before he walked towards the room, seeing Puck enter before him. When he walked in he felt an immediate air of fury radiating from his fellow glee clubers. He watched as Mr. Schue approached Rachel.<p>

"Hey Rachel, good to see you. You feel okay?" Mr. Schue asked gently. Finn frowned; he'd never witnessed Mr. Schue show this much concern for Rachel by herself. Rachel gave Mr. Schue a small, melancholic smile, not looking up at him.

"It's good to…. to see you too, Mr. Schue. I'm doing okay, I suppose. The summer has been pretty hard, but I made it through." she commented quietly. This enraged Finn again. She thought she had a bad summer? Trying never sleeping at night, wondering what the hell you'd done wrong to deserve being shut out by the one you loved. He gripped his fists, a vein popping in his forehead, and made to approach the small teenager. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Puck standing next to him, shaking his head. Finn just glared.

"Just hold on a second dude. I need to ask her something first." the slightly shorter guy stated. Finn continued to glare, his jaw tightening, but gave a small nod. Nodding back, the mohawked football player approached his fellow Jewish-American. He leaned down in front of her, staring into her eyes. Finn frowned when he noticed she didn't seem to respond to his closeness, or the fact he was staring holes into her head.

"Berry, I have a question for you. And I want you to answer me honest, okay?" Puck asked. Rachel almost seemed to jump at the sound of his voice, but nodded. Puck took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself, and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were filled with an uncharacteristic concern that Finn swore he could never remember seeing on his former best friend. But what Puck asked next was what scared Finn the most.

"Berry….. is it true that you're blind now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations to twilight2892 who guessed what was up with Rachel :D So yeah, no idea when the next chapter will be up. Busy 4 day weekend and all. But hopefully it'll be soon. Review please :D<strong>


	4. Chapter Four: Knowing

**This chapters actually pretty long. There's gonna be a lot of looking into characters minds at Rachel's situation. Why I chose to look into Santana's mind first? Not sure, but I guess the fact her dad's a doctor might have had something to do with it. I'm gonna clarify something here. Like I said before there is going to be Finchel in this, but I will have a lot of Puckleberry friendship, because although I don't romantically ship them, I do kind of think if events had happened differently they could have ended up a good pair, so I like them being good friends. Also a lot of Kurt and Rachel friendship, and maybe Blaine and Rachel too. Y'know I think I might just take suggestions as to who you guys would like to see have close relationships with her if you want. Whatever works.**

**Disclaimer: Glee ain't mine :/**

**Song: After The Fall- Journey**

* * *

><p>Santana had had her sneaking suspicions as soon as she'd seen the hobbit walk into school that day, flanked by her father. After all Santana's father was a doctor. She'd heard from her father about an accident, causing a girl around her age to lose both her eyes, and that they'd had to replace both of them with prosthetics. Santana would have never imagined it would have been Yentl, though. She thought maybe it was some random chick in the school she didn't know. Well, she actually more like hoped it would be that. But as soon as she saw the girl in the hallway, with her father obviously guiding her through the crowds of people while trying to look like he was just following her with a grip on her shoulder? It couldn't be anyone else. She noticed in the few classes she had with her, she didn't take notes or even really look at the teacher. Yes, she'd stare in the general direction of the teacher, but her eyes would never be actually on the teacher themself. Berry always took notes, Santana recalled dully, so this was another anomaly. Another clue was the fact all the staff members were treating her so nicely. On a normal day most of the staff hated her just as much as the student body. But what she got instead today were sympathetic looks and offers of help. Santana hadn't meant to be so observant, really. She was just kind of… intrigued? No that wasn't the word. Well whatever, the fact that Berry could be blind got Santana all curious. She hadn't asked her dad how it had happened, she never did with that kind of thing, cuz he got all morbid and shit and it made her want to vomit. But the last piece of evidence that convinced her it was true was when her father had gone to the bathroom momentarily; the hobbit was left alone for just 2 minutes. And so of course the hockey team took advantage of this and slushied her. And she didn't flinch when she should have seen it coming. She just stood, and when it hit her she jumped a lot more than she should have. And when she went to wipe it off her face, she wiped it off her eyes like it was nothing. Of course nobody else noticed, nobody ever noticed Berry. By the time her dad got out of the bathroom and saw her stained clothes Santana had been long gone. She wasn't sure what was going on in her head. She almost felt…. sorry? Yeah okay, sorry. She almost maybe a little felt sorry for the munchkin. I mean nobody deserved to go blind, and whatever had caused it hadn't been very pleasant from what she'd heard. But to go so far as to feel sorry for the midget was almost uncalled for. So of course she didn't say anything as the other glee club members who had somewhat befriended the dwarf continued to stew and boil over the fact the girl hadn't said a word to any of them all summer. Santana could have pointed out that, she couldn't. Hell she couldn't text anymore period, or use a computer or watch TV. And Santana figured it'd take her some time to figure out how to do things like answer a phone now. She could have said, the girl was busy trying to adapt to living life with no sense of sight. But why would she do that? She hated Berry. She did, finally speak up, when the club erupted after Puck asked the question she already knew the answer to. But it wasn't to defend the girl. She just was curious about something else.<p>

"How'd you figure it out?" was all she asked. And the glee club fell silent as soon as the words left her mouth and she cursed herself for her damn curiosity. Puck frowned.

"Well uh…. David told me who heard it from his mom who heard it from some other dude's mom who heard it from that dude's girlfriend's mom who happens to be a nurse at the hospital. But I mean, look at her, she's not even looking at me, she's like looking through me or something and it's seriously weirding me out." Puck said. Santana frowned, she should've known the word would spread fast. She wondered if anyone else had known. Looking at Mike she figured he at least had, and Brittany surprisingly had a knowing, sympathetic frown on her face. Santana tried not to dwell on that. She was surprised however when she noticed Frankenteen looked completely blown out of the water.

"Hold on wait, what are you saying here Puck?" Mercedes said, looking between the two Jews. This caused a new outbreak of wild chatter, and it looked like Mr. Schue was about to call for order when someone else beat him to it.

"Could you all please end your ranting long enough for me to answer the question?" Rachel said, raising her voice for what probably anyone might just now realize was the first time that day. Everyone shut up immediately, and the few that were still standing sat down. Slowly, Rachel got to her feet. Mr. Schue rushed to her, apparently checking to make sure she wouldn't fall over or something. Santana watched with a critical eye as the girl took a few steps out and about facing. She overshot it a little, unfortunately, and ended up only looking at the far left side of the club. It would have been fucking hilarious, if it hadn't been so damn sad. Mr. Schue corrected her, turning her back so she was facing the club dead on. She starred at them, sort of, kind of moving her head around as if she was sweeping her gaze over them, but it didn't fool Santana, and now that the others knew it probably didn't them either. Then Rachel did something you almost never saw her do. She visibly gulped. She couldn't see their stares, obviously, but Santana figured she definitely knew they were scrutinizing her every move.

"Yes, I'm blind." said the short girl strongly. Or she tried to pull it off that way, but Santana heard the slight quiver in the girls voice, and Santana almost for a split weird ass second swore she'd never seen the girl more vulnerable and in need of a hug. Hug Rachel Berry? Had she gone insane? There was yet another outburst, a lot of people asking things like how, when, why hadn't she told them, and even the occasional outraged claim that she was lying like the attention seeker she was. (Santana wasn't sure who that had been, just that it had been female, and Santana almost felt maybe that certain female should have her eyes clawed out to show her just how serious this shit was). Rachel just stood there, and didn't say a word. Santana couldn't figure out what the hell the chick was waiting for, and frankly she was getting tired of their yelling shit. So again she spoke up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THE MIDGET TALK!" she shouted. Everyone went silent immediately, starring at Santana with wide eyes. Santana swore she saw a small smile on Berry's face.

"Thank you Santana. Now, like I was saying. Yes, it's true I'm blind. Yes, I have been blind for the majority of the summer. I won't go into details, but, long story there was an accident, and I walked away with mostly minor injuries. Except my eyes had been virtually destroyed. These are prosthetic before you ask. But because I'm blind doesn't change me, so just try to forget about it. Treat me like…. well like you normally would… I guess." she mumbled at the last part, and Santana realized it was probably cuz she knew what all that entailed.

"Rachel why didn't you tell us?" asked Tina. Santana recalled that Tina had seemed pissed off at the hobbit, but was one of the only people who seemed almost maybe concerned as to why the midget could have possibly cut off communication. Berry was about to say something, and Santana guessed it would have gone along the lines of 'I didn't want to worry you guys' or 'I wanted to stay as normal as possible for as long as I could without anyone knowing', but before she could get anything out, Brittany stood up.

"She shouldn't have had to. How many of you really tried to find out why she wasn't calling back and stuff? I mean I hardly ever talk to her, but the minute I saw her I could tell she was blind. And I'm not even really close to her…." Brittany stated. Santana looked at her with surprise, as did the rest of the club.

"But how…?" Tina asked. Brittany shrugged.

"The Berry Sparkle isn't there anymore. Her eyes don't have that little sparkle they always used to. And she's not strutting like she owns the place anymore either." Brittany said matter-o-factly. Everyone starred, and Santana was surprised Brittany could be so observant.

"What? I notice things." Brittany said. The room was silent for a very long time, until finally Berry broke it.

"That actually means a lot, Brittany. But I wasn't expecting everyone to burst through my doors demanding to know why I wasn't returning any calls or texts. The truth is, I was a little busy adapting, for one, and second, I kind of wanted to you all to hold on to the image you had of me… And besides, it's more than a little difficult to call someone up and engage in a friendly conversation in which I proclaim 'Oh, by the way, I'm blind now.', after all." Berry said. Santana spared a glance at Finn, wondering how he was taking this. The poor boy looked like he'd been stabbed in the neck. His eyes were wide, and mouth gaping. If a fly had flown in he probably wouldn't have even noticed, Santana thought to herself. Eventually after a little more questioning on the glee clubs part about how it had happened, which mostly ended with the girl saying she wasn't really sure she could talk about it. At some point Mr. Schue stepped in and actually got them focused, claiming he was going to push them this year harder than ever. Santana kind of zoned him out. She, along with most of the club, was focused on the now blind brunette. Santana could admit now that she was worried for the midget. Not to the point she wanted to become best buds with her, god no. But maybe, she thought, she could possibly maybe be a teensy weensy bit nicer to the girl. After all, the chances were the girls tormenting would only increase when the entire school knew tomorrow about her new condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunno when the next chapter'll be up. Hopefully soon, but our performances are this week and we've only had three weeks of rehearsal, plus my cousin is visiting. Soo yea, we shall see. Review please :D<br>**


	5. Chapter Five: No Matter What

**So here's chapter 5. I'm so exhausted after just one performance and I still have 2 nights to go D: Plus no glee every Tuesday is going to kill me until the next one comes out D: Anywho, hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine :/**

**Song: Sanctuary- Hikaru Utada**

* * *

><p>As soon as glee club ended, everyone converged on Rachel. Well most did. Mercedes was out of the door quickly, and after a sympathetic glance, or what looked as close to one as Santana could manage, she left quietly too. Finn sat back from the large crowd surrounding the girl, still completely shell shocked, and not sure what to do or say. Before any of the crowd around her could get any answers from her, her father materialized in the doorway, silently fishing the girl from the small pool of teens and leading her out the door. His presence and removal had caused a sudden silence, and in that silence, Finn finally regained his senses. Jumping to his feet, he ran after Rachel and her dad, not catching up to them until they had reached the parking lot.<p>

"Rachel! Wait!" he shouted, and Leroy halted, looking back at Finn with a pointed glare. The petite girl next to him turned in his general direction.

"What do you want, Finn?" she whispered as he came to a stop in front of her. She waved her father off, who grimaced, but climbed into the driver's seat of the car he'd been standing next to.

"Rachel… I really don't know where to begin. But I guess I'll start with, of all people, why didn't you at least tell me?" he asked, his voice almost pleading. Now knowing what he knew, he wanted to punch himself for being so accusing of her that morning. Rachel tried to look him in the face, and actually got pretty close. If her eyes had been working she would have been starring at his right ear. He gently tilted her head so it was right where it should've been, and she tensed slightly at his touch.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Finn. I did, very much so. But do you know how difficult it is to find out you've lost one of your 5 senses? To find out you'll never be able to see the faces of people you love ever again? I didn't tell you because I thought facing you would be too difficult…" she said, her voice cracking when she mentioned never seeing people's faces again, and she began to tear up. Finn gently took her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Hey, no, don't cry. Please, Rach. I get it. I just wish I'd have known. I would have helped you through your recovery…. I'm still going to help you." he said firmly. Rachel sniffed loudly.

"Finn you don't have to feel obliged to do anything for me. I pushed you away, and I'll understand completely if you wish to call things off between us." she whispered. Finn's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare think that! Sure, I was upset, but that's because I didn't know. There's no way I'm just gonna leave you." he argued. Rachel bit her lip, and slowly removed his hands from her face, holding them in her hands.

"Finn, that means a lot… But I'm not sure if I can… Look, we'll talk about this later, okay." she said, her head turning the side a little as Kurt strode towards them, making as much noise as he possibly could. Rachel looked like she really didn't want to talk to anyone, so Finn quickly escorted her into the passenger seat of the car, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he did so.

"I don't care if your blind, Rachel. You could be completely paralyzed, deaf, whatever; I will always stand by you. I love you." he whispered as she slid into the seat awkwardly next to her father, who continued to glare at him, but the glare had softened a bit now. The small brunette smiled sheepishly.

"I love you too, Finn. Thank you." she whispered back. He closed the door to the car, and watched as her father pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. Kurt caught up just as the call pulled out, frowning.

"Why didn't you stop her? I wanted to talk to her…." the boy said. Finn shrugged.

"She's really tired, and I don't think she's really in the mood to talk to anyone right now, Kurt." Finn said. Kurt sighed.

"I feel like such a jerk, Finn. I was her friend, however briefly, and I was so easily ready to just shove that aside without even questioning what reason she had for acting how she did…." Kurt said, his voice filled with remorse. Finn patted his step-brother on the shoulder in a slightly awkward comforting manner.

"Kurt we all screwed up…. The best thing we can do now is be there for her, y'know?" Finn said comfortingly. Kurt nodded glumly, and together they walked towards their respective cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter should be out soon. Not entirely sure how many I have currently but I think I'm far enough ahead of myself. Not ENTIRELY sure where the plot is. Hopefully my brain we'll reveal it soon. I might just throw myself into how the third season has been going and work off of that. Actually I probably will. Review please :D<strong>


End file.
